Getting Through It Together
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel to "Love and Fear" by Kristen3, it's the day of David's surgery, and Daphne tries her best to keep it together for her son. Written with permission. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kristen3 for letting me continuing her story, "Love and Fear." I knew it could be continued, since we didn't actually see David's actual surgery day. And some of this is from personal experience from my time in the hospital. Hope I've done justice to the original story! :)

* * *

The alarm went off at 5:30. Niles opened his eyes slowly. At first, he didn't remember what day it was, or why the alarm was set that early. But then, it dawned on him, just as the sun started to rise. They had to be at the hospital by 7:00 to admit David for his tonsillectomy surgery.

He sprang into action. Daphne was still asleep beside him. He hated to wake her, but they needed to get going.

He gently touched her shoulder and whispered, "Daphne, Daphne...time to get up. We have to go to the hospital."

She groaned a little, but then opened her eyes. "I hope David's ok this morning. He was so scared last night."

Niles' heart warmed. Daphne thought of their son before even fully waking up. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "I'm sure he'll be fine, my love. After all, a tonsillectomy's one of the easiest surgeries to go through. And we're all prepared."

Daphne felt a little better. Niles was right. They got out of bed, and made their way to David's room. They were surprised to see him already awake and sitting up in bed.

Niles smiled at his son. "Good morning, son. Feeling any better?"

David shrugged. "I guess so. I just wish I didn't have to get up this early! It's not even light out!"

"I know. But soon, you'll get to go back to sleep. Come on, time to get breakfast and get ready to go. We don't want to be late!"

They had a nice breakfast, with just the three of them. David was even smiling, even though he couldn't eat anything. A short time later, they were all ready to leave for the hospital. Daphne tried to hold it together for her son. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the surprise they had for him after he woke up. Roz and Martin promised to come by later to visit him. Even Frasier said he'd call. He couldn't get away to actually be there.

Before they knew it, they were arriving at the hospital. Niles checked David in, and they sat in the waiting room. Niles looked over at his son. The nerves seemed to be back.

"It'll be alright, David. I promise you. Remember, we wouldn't be doing this if we thought it would harm you."

Just then, the doctor came over to them. He smiled at David. "How's my little patient doing? Are you ready? It's time to go."

David looked worriedly at his parents. The doctor smiled at David again. "I know something that will make you feel better. How about you pick out a toy to take with you into surgery? You can even bring it home with you. Come on."

Niles and Daphne walked with them over to where there was a little selection of toys. David's face lit up at the sight. As he shuffled through the toys, the doctor turned to Niles and Daphne.

"I won't make any promises that David won't feel any discomfort after the surgery. But, it only lasts for a day or two. I've done many tonsillectomies on children before, and they all come out fine in the end. In fact, it's usually harder on the parents than it is the child. There's nothing to worry about."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. We have complete trust in you."

David shouted out, "Hey Mom, Dad, look!" David held up his new toy with pride. It was a colorful tree frog.

"Excellent choice, David!" The doctor said.

Daphne went over to her son to hug him one last time. "Don't forget. We'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?" David smiled.

"Promise." Niles answered. The nurses then brought out a stretcher to place David on. Daphne couldn't get over how eerily similar this was to Niles' surgery. But she promised herself she wouldn't let it get to her this time.

She held David's hand as they wheeled him out into the operating room, and watched him go, David clutching onto his new frog the entire way. But she couldn't help it, after he disappeared, she leaned into Niles' shoulder, and cried.

* * *

Niles squeezed Daphne's hand, and led her over to the waiting room chairs. "Shh...It's alright, Daphne. David is in the best of care."

Daphne turned slowly to him, and the sight of her tear-stained face broke his heart. Through her tears, she smiled at him. "I know I'm just being silly, but this is all surreal. It's like it's happening all over again. And we even said the same thing going in. Remember?"

Niles remembered Daphne being there for him, and that was all he needed. And all David needed now. "I'm so glad you were the one that was there for me. But I know it was hard. But all I had to do was go through the surgery! I still can't believe you broke the vending machine." He smiled. "Wish I could've seen that."

"It was the worst going through it alone, but Roz and your father and even your brother stayed with me the whole way."

Niles smiled. "You're not alone now. We're in this together."

She didn't care where she was, but she leaned in and kissed Niles. He was right. He was always right. She loved him for that.

Suddenly, she heard Niles's phone buzz. They broke apart while Niles got the phone out of his pocket. He smiled at her. "It's a text from Roz. They're on the way here."

Daphne felt the sadness from a moment ago leave, and composed herself. "I must look a mess." She said.

"You look beautiful, my love. But here," he handed her a tissue. "This might help."

She wiped her face as best she could, and went to through the tissue away, when she saw the hospital doors open, and Roz, Ronee, and Martin all entering. She smiled at the sight. They were each carrying a balloon that said "Get Well Soon."

Roz saw Daphne first and went to her and hugged her friend. "How is he?"

"He's in surgery now. They'll tell us when they're through."

Roz nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Daphne smiled. "I'll admit that it hasn't been easy. Being here brought memories back from Niles' heart surgery. But," she looked over at her husband. "I have him with me this time, and that's all that matters."

Roz smiled. She always secretly envied the love that Niles and Daphne shared. But now was not the time for that.

"All these balloons! My goodness, whose idea was that?" She looked over at Martin.

"Guilty. I had to spoil my grandson!" Martin grinned.

She went over to hug her father-in-law. "And he'll love you for that, old man. Thanks for coming. All of you."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." Martin smiled and they all went over to the waiting room.

Daphne looked at the clock. Somehow, David had been in surgery for over an hour. The doctors told them that they would have to keep David overnight, just one night as a precaution. Then he would be able to go home.

After David had been in surgery an hour and a half, a doctor came out. He smiled at the group. "Your son is awake, Mrs. Crane. You can go see him now, but only you two right now. The rest of you can go in in a few minutes."

Niles and Daphne rose, and hand-in-hand went to David's room. The sight warmed them so completely. David was sitting up, and eating his first bowl of ice cream, the little tree frog sitting on his bed. His eyes brightened when they entered.

"Mom, Dad!" He said scratchily. Daphne went over to give her son a side hug.

Niles came over to the other side of his bed, and smiled. "How are you feeling, son?" he asked.

David smiled. "Pretty good. The surgery didn't hurt at all, and I get to eat all the ice cream I want!"

Just then, Martin entered the room. "Did I hear someone say ice cream?" He smiled.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" David looked at his parents.

"Well, you can't eat all this ice cream by yourself, can you?" He smiled. Daphne punched him playfully on the shoulder. She didn't know what she'd do without this old man.

Ronee and Roz came in after Martin, carrying the balloons. David's eyes lit up even more. As they all told David they were happy to see him doing so well, Daphne smiled. She went over to her husband and slipped her hand in his. They might have to endure more visits to the hospital in their lifetime. But, she knew one thing was for sure. She could get through anything with Niles by her side.

 **The End**


End file.
